futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The World Thirty Years' War (And the Sun rising)
The World Thirty Years' War, '''or as some prefer to call, '''World War III, is actually not a single conflict, but a series one that, like its name imply, last for roughly 30 years, from 2054 to 2084. Like the previous Thirty Year's War in Europe, this conflict also become the worst, bloodiest war ever fought, with more than 1 billion lives lost. The war also change the face of the world forever, since after 2084, there are only 5 superstates remain. However, the cause of this war is very complex, as there actually are no clear sides, with many factions and nations switch side continuously. Generally, there are three main reasons let to the conflict: #'Unionism vs Separatism': or Globalism vs Tribalism. This somewhat frien-emy styled of relationship has been ongoing since globalism emerge in late 20th century. There are generally two factions: One is support for a more centralized government, with or without protecting each nation's distinctive, and argue that "combine is power", while the opposition idea, mostly in Europe and Japan, is that combining together meaning become faceless personality. #The rise and revive of Communist dictators in China and Russia. As both countries sink deeper and deeper into their own built craps, more extremists emerge in both. ##In China, there are plots to "destroy the evil Western capitalism and free the poor workers" by recreate the Cold War styled world and plot to exhaust the "evil capitalism world", isolate them from their allies, expand "our great 5000 years of culture" beyond the horizon and "made the world summit to the Han masters". These plots are mostly cooked up by PLA's generals, and remain even after 2022's Chinese crash. ##In Russia, there are many similar plots, by mostly extreme nationalists, who want everyone "to bow down before our Mother Russia" and recreate the glory of Russia Empire in the past. Another plot which is quite popular among Russian racists is combining both communism and fascism, arguing that they are just two sides of a coin (somewhat true) and believe that Russia should rule over the world, since they're the master race. Finally is a plot to re-make the Soviet Russia Empire, cooked up mostly by those who still remember the time of glorious Warsaw Pact. Those three main plots, like in China, remain even after Russia Federation collapse in 2023, due to it fails to recover its fragile economy, as more and more nations in Europe depend less and less onto Russia's oil and gas and internal strife. #Finally, is the conflict that last from the dawn of man's history: The conflict between different religious and races, mainly between extreme Islamic and Christianity. Aftermath The world is forever altered, thanks to a bunch of idiots who live in their glorious past and their world's twist views. With the Unionism's victory, the world is re-draw again, into only 5 superstates, span across the continents. Most of the difference in races, beliefs, point-of-views.... have been erased. Religious lost around 95% of their influences, since they're among the cause of this war. The same is for communism, fascism, extreme nationalism and many more. The world enter another Golden Age. Category:Scenario: And the Sun rising Category:Geopolitics 2050s